Four Little Engines (episode)
Four Little Engines is the fifth episode of the fourth season. It first aired in the US in the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Wildlife in 1996. Plot Edward is sent to The Works to be mended. On the way, he meets a narrow gauge engine called Skarloey, who is resting in a shed and lonely as Rheneas is going to be mended. The two talk for a while, until some workmen came to take Edward. Edward says goodbye and that his railway is lovely and leaves. Meanwhile, after his punishment ended, Sir Handel is pulling some coaches when he has to stop suddenly because a flock of sheep is on the line. The coaches are angry, because they believe he purposefully bumped them, and they bump him off the rails. Sir Handel limps home, but there is now no engine to take the passengers home. Skarloey volunteers and goes to fetch the coaches. When Skarloey arrives, he scolds the coaches for their behaviour and how they would've hurt their passengers. The coaches apologise, and as soon as the guard blew his whistle, Skarloey's journey begins. Skarloey stop at every station making good time until they got to a hill. Skarloey thinks it would be easy when they go down, but it was not, as Skarloey springs breaks coming down the hill. His driver says they would need a bus to take the passengers, but Skarloey is determined, and manages to get home. James was waiting impatiently at the station until Skarloey made it on time. James collected the passengers and takes them home. Everyone was pleased, but Skarloey reflects afterwards that he is in no state to pull trains, but is delighted when his driver tells him he will be mended and that he deserves it. Characters * Edward * Skarloey * James (does not speak) * Rheneas (does not speak) * Sir Handel (does not speak) * Peter Sam (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Donald or Douglas (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations * Crovan's Gate * Rheneas * Skarloey * Glennock * Callan * Rheneas Viaduct * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * The Works (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the stories Skarloey Remembers and Old Faithful from The Railway Series book, Four Little Engines. Goofs * When Edward passes Skarloey, some of his wheels are not moving. * Just before the coaches derail Sir Handel, they are not coupled together. * In the Crovan's Gate scene, either Thomas or Duck has James' whistle sound. * Annie is facing the wrong way as Thomas passes through Crovan's Gate. * After Skarloey leaves Crovan's Gate, the coaches lose their faces. * When Skarloey says, "It'll be better downhill," the stripe on his tank is crooked. * When Skarloey says, "No! I'll make it to the station or burst!" he has three people in his cab. * In the last scene, Skarloey whistles despite having no steam. * James and Edward have different whistle sounds for the rest of the season. * Skarloey is crooked before the spring broke. * Sir Handel has Rheneas' whistle sound. * In a rare still, there are four coaches behind Sir Handel instead of three when he is bumped off the rails. * In a rare still, red and black wires are seen underneath Sir Handel's cab. * In a close-up of the first coach, its bufferbeam is lower than usual. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Four Little Engines In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:FourLittleEnginesUKtitlecard.png|UK title card File:FourLittleEnginesUSTitleCard.png|US title card File:FourLittleEnginesNewZealandTitleCard.png|New Zealand title card File:FourLittleEnginesWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:FourLittleEnginesSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:FourLittleEnginesGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:FourLittleEnginesFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish Title Card File:FourLittleEngines1.png File:FourLittleEngines2.png File:FourLittleEngines3.png File:FourLittleEngines4.png|Rheneas File:FourLittleEngines5.png File:FourLittleEngines6.png|Sir Handel File:FourLittleEngines7.png|Peter Sam File:FourLittleEngines8.png File:FourLittleEngines9.png File:FourLittleEngines10.png|Edward, Oliver and either Donald or Douglas File:FourLittleEngines11.png File:FourLittleEngines12.png File:FourLittleEngines13.png File:FourLittleEngines14.png File:FourLittleEngines15.png File:FourLittleEngines16.png File:FourLittleEngines17.png File:FourLittleEngines18.png File:FourLittleEngines19.png|Edward File:FourLittleEngines20.png File:FourLittleEngines21.png File:FourLittleEngines22.png File:FourLittleEngines23.png File:FourLittleEngines24.png File:FourLittleEngines25.png File:FourLittleEngines26.png|The Coaches File:FourLittleEngines27.png File:FourLittleEngines28.png File:FourLittleEngines29.png File:FourLittleEngines30.png File:FourLittleEngines31.png File:FourLittleEngines32.png|Sir Handel and Skarloey File:FourLittleEngines33.png|Sir Handel's driver File:FourLittleEngines34.png File:FourLittleEngines35.png File:FourLittleEngines36.png File:FourLittleEngines37.png File:FourLittleEngines38.png File:FourLittleEngines39.png|Crovan's Gate File:FourLittleEngines40.png File:FourLittleEngines41.png File:FourLittleEngines42.png File:FourLittleEngines43.png File:FourLittleEngines44.png|Glennock File:FourLittleEngines45.png|Skarloey at the Lake File:FourLittleEngines46.png|Rheneas Viaduct File:FourLittleEngines47.png File:FourLittleEngines48.png File:FourLittleEngines49.png File:FourLittleEngines50.png File:FourLittleEngines51.png|Skarloey breaks a spring File:FourLittleEngines52.png File:FourLittleEngines53.png File:FourLittleEngines54.png|James File:FourLittleEngines55.png|Skarloey and James File:FourLittleEngines57.png File:FourLittleEngines58.png File:FourLittleEngines59.png File:FourLittleEngines60.png File:FourLittleEngines61.png File:FourLittleEngines62.png File:FourLittleEngines63.png File:FourLittleEngines13.jpg File:FourLittleEngines(episode).PNG File:FourLittleEngines16.jpg File:FourLittleEngines65.png File:FourLittleEngines66.png File:FourLittleEngines67.png File:FourLittleEngines68.png File:FourLittleEngines69.png File:FourLittleEngines70.png File:FourLittleEngines71.png File:FourLittleEngines72.png File:Skarloey,Rheneas,PeterSam,andSirHandelpromo.png File:FourLittleEnginesBuzzBook.png|Buzz Book Episode File:Four Little Engines - British Narration|UK Narration File:Four Little Engines - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes